Resident Evil: Last Escape
by STARS Officer
Summary: my novelization of resident evil 3   first story so tell me what you think


Resident Evil Last Escape

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO CAPCOM OR RESIDENT EVIL**

September, 28 daylight the monsters have taken over the city somehow I'm still alive…

Jill paused mid sentence thinking of all that had happened in the last year. The Spencer Estate incident in which half of her friends and colleagues were killed. Then Chris the other surviving Stars members leaving to Destroy the remaining Umbrella Facilities and there "projects". To finally Raccoon City's fall and the still happening aftermath. She had been hearing gunshots and explosions from still fighting survivors but that stopped two days ago. 'Is any one still alive? They should've listened to me' she though. You see after the incident Jill warned as many people as she could but they just didn't believe her. They even went so far as to fire Jill and the others from the RPD. Raccoon Times newspaper called us crazed lunatics and a disgrace to the police force 'assholes'. She continued typing.

Its getting to dangerous to stay here I'm getting out of this hell, I plan on meting up with Chris and the others at there last known location in Germany I hope there all right…

"Hmm I might need to wear something I can be more Agile in, incase those stupid zombies ever corner me" Jill thought while walking to her bedroom after finishing her entry. She opened her closet looking past her old Stars uniform looking for something more suitable. "Hmm it's been a while since I've worn clothes this cute" She said grabbing a blue tubetop and a black leather mini. "Prefect not only will it be easy to move around in but also I'll look good when I escapes this hellhole" she though. Jill quickly got dressed (adding a white jacket around her waist in case she gets cold) and planned her best escape options. Thinking the fire escape will her best bet she clipped her berretta holster to her skirt and climbed though the emergence exit to the alley below.

The ally was like a small narrow path. Newspapers were blowing across the ground as she walked forward in silence. Jill froze instantly though when a shady character stood up from behind a garbage can. Its clothes were torn and a smell of decaying flesh that made her almost puke rose from it. She raised her berretta in attempt to fire but paused when more creatures appeared all with torn clothes and a smell of death. Jill turned around to make a quick escape only to see they boxed her in 'Fuck'. Jill glanced to her right to luckily see an unbarricaded door and without a second though rush over and tried to open it, locked 'is there someone in this universe that wants me to die?' Jill hoping she could break it open slammed her shoulder into the door. The door didn't budge her arm throbbing from the attempt as she tried again while the monsters drew ever closer 'nothing'. She tried another time with failure her arm pain becoming almost unbearable 'please open'. With her last bit of strength she slammed into the door again finally breaking it open. Without giving the creatures their chance she quickly dashed through the door to an empty back alley. Holding her throbbing shoulder She rushed towards a door at the end of the path. "Please be open please!" Jill screamed as she held herself against the door and tried to push it open.

The door opened without trouble as she dashed into her new surroundings and stumbled to the floor. "Don't move." said a voice from above. Jill looked up to see a strange fat man standing over her with a gun pointed at her head. "Get up slowly" the man demanded and Jill did only to have the man apologize and say he though she was one of them. The man had red hair and was wearing an orange suit he apparently owned the large storage area they were in. After talking for a while Jill asked him to come with her. He suddenly got verbally hostile talking about the death of his daughter and how a "Bitch" like herself could never get him go back outside. Before Jill could even fire back he ran behind a wall and jumped up into a huge steel crate and slamming it shut. Thinking about his safety she ran over to the crate and tried to persuade him to come. "I rather starve to death in here than be eaten by one of those undead monsters now leave me alone" he screamed thru the steel making Jill's ears ring. Jill feeling like there's nothing she could do looked around for an alternative exit. She noticed a door on the opposite side from her entry point and tried to open it 'locked figures'. 'You know this is starting to seem like some stupid video game that makes you work to get to the next area' she thought looking around. She noticed an incline of stairs leading towards a small office "I bet the keys to this door are up there" Jill though as she walked over to the steps. The office door was left open someone's keys still rested in the lock. Jill readied herself and stepped in berretta raised expecting the worst.

The room was clear a large chest rested against the left wall. Several file cabinets dotted the rightward wall. Near the door a desk laid were she noticed the keys lying. She grabbed the keys and rushed down the stairs to the locked door. She fit the key tagged "back door" into the lock, which opened with ease and stepped though the door into another back alley 'oh joy'. Jill preceded cautiously her berretta raised as she moved thru the cold back alley.

The engines of the helicopter roared as it rushed over raccoon forest.

Carlos glanced around the copter at his uneasy comrades. Fear could be seen in there eyes as their commander explained the dire situation that awaited. It seemed so unreal though, cannibalistic creatures plaguing some town in the middle of nowhere its like something out of some cheap horror flick. It didn't surprise him though with Umbrellas chemical labs sitting snugly at the edge of that place. Probably the reason why Umbrella executives rushed them out there so quickly to cleaning up their mess. The helicopter descended onto a large skyscraper. The captain screaming orders as the mercenaries rushed outward and into the complex of the building.

**This is just to see if people would like it so please tell me what you think of it**


End file.
